Complexities
by Arrice
Summary: ..silver age, Bruce's POV, slash, underage.. I remember when he told me he loved me, said he would never want anyone else.
1. A Complex Thing

Dick is watching me finish the complex work of putting the suit on. I secure my belt, cowl in hand and turn to see my bird half dressed, lips red and slightly parted. His eyelids flutter, closing and opening reveling the bright sky blue of his eyes. He's calling to me, wanting all that I can give him. My hand tightens on the cowl as he stands in front of me.

I can't feel his warm hands through the Kevlar, I almost miss it until he slides his palms up to my face. I haven't shaved but he doesn't mind, just grins at me, batting those eyes again. He knows how to get me, and yet… he's still so young.

I kiss him anyways, just like I have before, taking his breath away, making him lose his natural grace for a second as he readjusts to my lips against his own. His tongue is urgent against mine, I feel his moan in the back of my throat.

He pulls away, grinning just like he should be at his age. "I'm thinking there's a reason you didn't tell me to suit up."

"I have to go to Arkham."

"Well, aren't I allowed to come?"

"No." It's true I would like to think of Dick like my angel, beautiful and untainted, and I don't want him to see the worst horror the world has wrought. It doesn't matter how much he wants to go, he's too goddamn young. When he sees it, he'll wish he hadn't.

"Alright." He pouts with cherry lips. I slip my cowl on and the scene's missing for a moment, then it's back the next.

I laugh as Dick leans back on the bench, spreads his legs wider then they were before. He's trying to slow me down, maybe get me enthralled enough to say that he *can* come. It won't work, I have things to do and as much as I would love to curl up with his warmth and take his offer, I can't.

This can wait.

Arkham can't.

I see the maturity in Dick when he licks his lips and wraps one leg around my waist. Always the flexible one. He's an exhibitionist. I wonder if he knows.

He's working the waistband of his sweats lower until he can grind bare skin against my thigh. I push it all to the back of my head and unwrap him from around me. He frowns. I can't feel guilty about it, Dick will be here for the night, the next day and the night that comes after it.

I think maybe I have allowed him to feel selfish about sex. I'll have to review that when I have some free time, maybe Monday when Dick's away at school.

With people his age.

I remember when he told me he loved me, said he would never want anyone else.

I store that away in my mind, too, save the image of pink tongue tasting sticky lips. So many moments to remember of Dick.

My angel, my bird.

My Robin.

I kiss him again. He wants me to stay a minute longer. And again I know, I can't.


	2. A Complex Prey

I shouldn't have to restrain him, not when he's five foot, six inches and not more then 140 pounds, but Dick is making my work…difficult. It's not that I don't have the time to pay attention to him, to love him, to *make* love to him, it's just he interrupts me while I'm working. Lucius will get angry if I don't have the paperwork done by the time I step into my office tomorrow morning.

Dick is smiling anyways, wrists bound with my silk tie; he still finds himself making an incredulous wiggle of his hips, further into my lap. I put a stop to it. "*Dick*," his skin is soft under my palms, warm.

"Bruce, you know I can't--"

"Help your rampant teenage hormones," I finish for him.

"Maybe it's the suit." It's not, I know this. It's never been the suit, perfect smooth Armani. Bruce Wayne's clothes. Dick's grinning, hips moving under my hands. I grip tighter, not tight enough to bruise…yet.

The teen lets out one high laugh as he lifts his hands off the desk to stroke my neck. "Come on, Bruce…I promise I won't bother you again."

It's a promise Dick can't keep, not today, not tomorrow, not ever. I think he finds enjoyment in trying to get sex when I'm too busy to provide it. I bought him many toys; dildos, vibrators, anal beads; but he only wants to play with them while I'm there.

I laugh once and take his lips again, feel the vibrations of his moaning into my mouth. Silk is tickling my neck and he arches up for more. I pull away.

"Come *on*, Bruce."

"You're always so demanding."

"Yes…*mmm*…"

"Greedy."

"God…I am."

"You should be punished."

"I should." He blue eyes brighten at my threat, there's a playful grin at the edges of his lips. It's enough to make me flip him over and rip his jeans and briefs down until I can lay one hard smack against his ass. He cries 'yes'. I hit him harder and dark red is already blooming against the perfectly smooth skin.

"*Bruce*--"

Another spank and I rub the soreness on one cheek. He coos against the dark wood of the desk and pushes back into my hand. "So good," he mumbles against a few stray papers. I hit him again and the sheets are flying off the desk. I land the next smack under a cheek, watch my bird writhe from the mixture of pleasure and pain.

After four more minutes, he sobs but doesn't object. I stop, my hand is sore, not as sore as Dick is and will continue to be. I can't bring him on patrol, I can't--I went too far. "Dick--?"

"Oh, Bruce… I'm sorry--please."

I turn him back around, kiss his cheek and feel him shake as I take him into my arms. I kiss him long and gently until he's pushing me away with still bound hands. "I'm--I'm alright…really, Bruce. That was--"

"I'm sorry."

He winces as he settles into my lap when I fall back into the chair. "Don't worry," he lays a chaste kiss on my lips. "Bruce… I love you. Besides, I had it coming." He grins and puts his arms around my neck. I'm astounded by everything Dick is, he's still…energetic, *loving* after what I did to him. "Since you're taking a… break, why don't we continue this little *escapade*?"

"Escapade?"

He laughs like a sixteen year old, and wiggles more in my lap. "Yeah, you know… dominance… submission?"

Dick should stay away from books like that, he knows far too much about that subject for his age. I sigh, he kisses me again, smiles his way out of the exchange. "All you have to do is--"

"I know, Dick." The truth is I don't want to play that game, I don't want to treat Dick like a sexual object even if it is just for 'fun'. I have never had the desire to treat him that way.

My bird cocks his head to the side and watches me with those bright eyes. I take him further into my arms, he doesn't fight it, doesn't object when I give him another gentle kiss. He whimpers in my mouth as I squeeze his sore bottom again. His flesh is hot, his breath, his erection wetting my expensive shirt. I don't worry, I'll buy another like I've had to before for this same reason.

"I'd rather have you just like this, Dick."

He smiles, warm heartedly and lets off a little note, satisfied as I take him in my hand. His grace is existent in the way he moves his hips, a quick snap further into my fist. I give one squeeze that has him groaning and clutching on tight to my back.

My Robin is beautiful. I see it more so like this, caught in passion, woven around my fingertips as he longs for more. Yes, I have decided I have let him be selfish about this. He may one day leave me and treat others like their only importance is to bring him pleasure. And maybe in the end he'll run back to me, pleading, begging for more.

He says he loves me again, tightens up, moans before semen is splattering the both of us. He falls into it, into me and makes a happy sound against my chest. "Bruce… Bruce…you spoil me."

This will always be true.


End file.
